Nannie's Confusion
by GirlWithTheHat
Summary: Confused am i? Fun is confused! Cool is Yoda!


Nannie's Confusion...  
I own nothing..Except my soul that I own...*contract appears in front of Nan, she picks it up and reads* I, Nan, slomely swear to give one (1) soul to the devil for payment of that trip to disney land when I was 6....*drops paper* uhoh.... I own nothing...   
  
Nan: Bored am I!  
Mel: Wha?  
Nan: Pee to need do I!  
Mel: Why are you..  
Nan: Backwords talking?  
Mel: Yes..  
Nan: Reason No  
Mel: Baka  
Nan: Blond dumb you, baka me you don't!  
Wufie: *walks in*  
Mel: *evil look at Nan* Annoy Wufie we shall?  
Nan: Shall we that?  
Mel: Shall will we!  
Wufie: What?  
Nan: Alien talk us let!  
Mel: Bling Blong! (I hate him)  
Nan: Blop Bleep! (Me too..)  
Mel: Sheeop Opp (We should..)  
Wufie: SHUT UP! DO YOU TOO KNOW HOW ANNOYING YOU ARE? YOU DO NOT UPSET ME BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BUGS BETWEEN MY TOES! YOUR EXSISTANCE ON THIS PLANET IS USELESS! YOU WILL GROW OLD AND DIE WITHOUT ACCOMPLISHING ANYTHING! WHEN YOU DIE NOONE WILL COME TO YOUR FUNERAL BECAUSE NOONE WILL HAVE LOVED YOU ENOUGH TO EVEN PERTEND TO CARE! EVERYONE HATES YOU TWO MORONS!   
Mel:.....@_@  
Nan:.....@_@  
Heero: *runs in* I like them!  
Quatre: *runs in* Me too!!  
Duo: *runs in and trips over his shoes* I like them too!  
Trowa: *walks in* .........  
Wufie: What? I thought you only stood up for them because they created you in this world and you didn't want to die!  
Nan: Well Wu-Boy I gues---Wait! We can send you back?!  
Wufie: I looked in the book for a few minutes and I found the counter-curse to the spell you cast!  
Nan: DAMN IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I NEVER BROUGHT YOU HERE?? ARE YOU ALL REALLY THAT DENSE TO THINK THAT I WOULD DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT, SOMETHING THAT WOULD CHANGE THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT? POSSIABLLY CAUSING THE END OF THE WORLD??  
Heero: Yes  
Nan: -----_____------'''''''  
Wufie: What is the piont of this fanfic?  
Mel: *slowly* pooooooiii---nnnttttt?  
Nan: WHOA WHOA WHOA!  
Mel: EVERYONE RUN! NAN'S RIDING HORSES AGAIN!  
Nan: NO! Where's Bean??  
Wufie: I killed her and ate her..  
Nan: *turns slowly and gives Wufie that special 'look' (tm) that made Nan so famous with all the teachers* SHUT THE HELL UP CHANG!  
Bean: *slowly wanders in* I like them too!  
All: O.o  
Bean: *slowly* They never created me...  
Nan: Bean? *slowly waves hand in front of face*  
Mel: OH NO! It's an alien thing! *tries to grab Bean and run but Bean kicks Mel's ass lightning fast*  
Bean: HOW MANY GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M NOT ALIEN??  
Nan: *snort*  
Mel: But I...  
Trowa: .....  
Mel: Don't tell me I don't listen to her!  
Duo: But it's true!  
Bean: yeaaaahhh!  
Heero: I'm gonna work on Zero...*leaves*  
Duo: *gets big evil grin on his face*  
Nan: Oh no...Maxwell what did you do now?  
Heero: (from hanger) OMEA KERSUO MAXWELL YOU WEAKLING BAKA ONNA!  
Duo: *puts hands on hips* Who are you calling weak?? Do you know how much that-  
Heero: *enters and growls*  
Duo: *runs off*  
Nan: *sighs* Tell me again why we havn't killed him?  
Mel: Because we love him 8clenched teeth* I better go see what he did this time...*leaves*  
Wufie:Stupid Braided baka onna weakling idiot...  
Nan: *glares at Wufie* Shut up Chang *picks up book and sits down*  
Wufie: Touching Yui's Gundam and then sticking around to see the look on his face..  
Nan: *doesn't look up* Shut up Chang  
Wufie: Even I'm not that stupid! Like when I'm done reding your journal I don't hang out waiting for you to catch me...  
Nan:*throws book and beens Wufie in the head with it*  
Bean: *sighs and starts doing things to the computer*  
Nan: *gets new book* please shut up Wufie...  
Quatre: *pokes Trowa*  
Trowa: .....  
Quatre: What?  
Trowa: ......  
Quatre: huh?  
Trowa: .....!  
Quatre: What?  
Trowa: ...--  
Nan: He says don't poke him dude..  
Quatre: Does HE now! Well HE has a name and HE can talk for himself!  
Trowa: ...  
Quatre: What?  
Nan: *sigh*  
  
THE END  
Nan: End is this? Bean: End iis it the? Wufie: up shut up shut! yes! The end it is! 


End file.
